Stanley
by ShyWrites
Summary: This is a story about a man named Stanley and while you think of this fic as a description of the original game or a lovey dovey fic then you can think again. ONESHOT


**Hey there and welcome to my first Stanley Parable fic! It's a oneshot and I hope you all enjoy it! If you want me to do more Stanley Parable fics or you really liked this one, remember to review, favorite and follow! This is also a darkfic in case you're wondering so I hope you like it!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own Stanley Parable!**

 **~I~I~**

 _There once was a man and his name was Stanley. Like almost every man on this planet, he works. His job however is something you would never expect and that was to push buttons. He gets messages from his boss telling him which buttons to push and in what order. This has been Stanley's job for the past decade and he never seemed to mind the simplicity. He acted as if this very job was the greatest job in the world that is until one day Stanley realized that some-_

"What do you want from me!" Stanley said angrily cutting the Narrator off. "I've in this same building for five years now! My family is probably worried sick about me!"

 _Oh Stanley! Your family stopped caring about you three years ago. Your mother filed a missing report for you and the police had been searching for three years before finally giving up. They all think you're dead._

Stanley started to tremble. His limbs going numb by the shock. He put his hands over his face as he mumbled. "This can't be real."

 _Oh but it is my dear Stanley. You been here for five years of your life and you still haven't realized it yet. You are trapped here with me and-_

"Why?!" Stanley cried, letting the tears stream freely down his face. "Why are you doing this?!"

The Narrator didn't say a word for a few seconds before saying.

 _I think we should move on with the story now. Shall we? Okay, Stanley noticed that he didn't get a single order all day. In fact none of his coworkers have came to call a meeting, give him instructions or even say hi. This have never happen in all his years of working there, this complete isolation. There was no doubt that there was something clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley was unable to move for the longest ti-_

The Narrator stopped as he realized that Stanley was already out of his office. In fact he was crying in the cubicle of Coworker Number 421. The Narrator sighed as he zoomed in on Stanley.

 _Stanley? I know there is something bugging you. What it is? Is it me?_

"Yes!" Stanley shouted, looking up in the air. "I'm slowly going insane because of you! Every time I go through each and every one of your 'endings' I end up right back HERE! I want to go home! I want feel what freedom really is! Let me go Narrator!"

 _I can't do that... I want to tell you why but... I just can't Stanley. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel like a prisoner but it's for your own good._

Stanley then became angry. He got up before flipping 421's desk. He then started running around flipping each and every desk along with letting the papers fly all over the place. The Narrator watched in worry as Stanley destroyed the orderly work building, not trying to stop him or say a word that might set him off. Once he was done, Stanley banged his fist against the wall several times.

"I want to get out of here!" he muttered, softening his pounding on the wall until he stopped and dropped to the floor. He sat on his knees as Stanley sobbed some more. The Narrator sighed sadly before saying softly.

 _I love you..._

"What?" Stanley asked, wiping his tears away. "I didn't here you."

 _I'm doing this because I love you. I've been watching your every move before I even trapped you here. Maybe even from the day you were born. I was always there. I created this game for you Stanley. For us to get closer. For us to be happy. I wanted you safe and in my possession. Your family doesn't care about you as much as I do! I'm saving you Stanley! Those people out there will kill you or will try to make you unhappy but I won't let them!_

"What are you-?"

 _Remember when you were 10, Stanley? When those boys in your class bullied you? Called you nerdy because you wore glasses and were smarter then them? Made you cry so much and caused you so much pain that you wished that they would just go away? Well, what happen the next day?_

Stanley looked down processing the event he knew all too well. He then stared upward and said. "They went missing the next day. But what does that have to do with-"

 _I killed them for you Stanley. I sent them to hell for their actions. It's a shame really, they were going to end up there anyways but after I tried to persuade them to change, they wouldn't cooperate. So as the Red Queen says; 'Off with their heads'!_

The Narrator chuckled as Stanley's eyes widen in shock. Sure the Narrator was only trying to protecting him but killing people was going to far. He glared at the ceiling in fury as he said. "I didn't want them to die, I just wanted them to leave me alone! Why were you even stalking me anyways?!"

 _I care about you Stanley. That's the only reason why. We played a few times when you were little. I had even tried to comfort you when you cried at night, and boy can your mom scream! Of course I would scream too if my child was floating in midair._

Stanley was horrified, moving back in mortification. This man was a complete lunatic. From watching his childhood to keeping him imprisoned here. It was too much. Stanley then started running around the building, screaming all the while.

 _Come on Stanley, don't be this way! We can have fun with each other! For old time sake!_

"NO!" the man shrieked. "I DO NOT want to hang out with YOU! I DO NOT like YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _Stanley..._

"STOP SAYING MY NAME! I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

 _Stanley! Don't talk to me like that!_

"LA LA LA LA!"

 _Fine! Do you really want to see what's going on here?!_

Stanley was intrigued and nodded as the room went dark. The Narrator muttered.

 _Since you want to know the truth, I'm going to show it to you._

The lights went back on as Stanley's eyes widen in shock. In the room, several test tubes were holding human bodies and a green ooze. A thin tube and mask was on each of their faces so they can be able to breathe. Stanley was about to tear up again as he noticed some of the people as his coworkers and family members. Others were random civilians and even children were in the tubes. The Narrator saw the man's shocked expression before saying.

 _I did this for us Stanley, so we can be together and most importantly, to protect from what cruel things these BASTARDS might have done to harm you. I told you this once and I'll tell you again. I love you Stanley and I wouldn't have chose anyone else to make this game for._

Stanley started to cry for the second time today as he found the tube that held his mom. He placed a hand on the tube, letting his sadness drip from his cheeks. "Mom..." he whimpered, placing his forehead on the glass before dropping to the floor once more.

 _Stanley, I'm sorry but I'm only doing this because I love-_

"This isn't love..." Stanley whimpered, turning sharply towards the roof. "This is MADNESS! If you loved me so much, if you care about me SO MUCH then why won't you let me leave!? WHY would you do this to my colleagues?! TO MY FAMILY?!"

 _Stanley...please listen..._

"NO!" Stanley yelled, getting up from his spot on the floor and marching over to where he stood previously. "Because YOU are a mad man! YOU are a LUNATIC! And furthermore, I'm not your prisoner ANYMORE!"

 _Stanley, what are you-?_

In that moment, Stanley rushed over to his mother's prison and rammed his head against the glass causing him to bleed from his brain and kill him. The Narrator was speechless. Why would Stanley do this to himself? Why would he hate being trapped and alive so much that he would kill himself just to be free. But he was not free nor will he ever be for this is Stanley Parable. It was not Lucy Parable or Willie Parable or even Narrator Parable. It was Stanley Parable and this was Stanley's game whether he liked it or not.

~I~I~

Stanley woke up in his office. A surprised expression lased his features as the Narrator started.

 _There once was a man and his name was Stanley. Like almost every man on this planet, he works. His job however..._

As the male voice continued to ramble on, Stanley stared at his screen. There was one order on the screen but it was not a usual order. It had nothing to do with pressing any buttons on the keyboard. It had nothing to do with going home for the day. This order was so bizarre and out of the ordinary that Stanley could believe his eyes. The man's bewildered expression never left his face as he stared at what words sat on the screen in front of him. No order like this had ever been seen in Stanley's life and now that he gotten one for the first time, he didn't know what to do. The order was;

Play my game.

 **~I~I~**


End file.
